Nex Clica Brothers
by cuddles and coffee
Summary: When Tony and Drew come to Tulsa on their Boss's orders, it seems as though all they have in mind is theft and booze. But when a certain group of boys befriends them, they come to realize that there is more to brothers than a NY style oath.


**Author's Note: This was made over a year ago, and does not reflect on my current writing abilities.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this book would I be making Fanfiction on it? Yes? Well jeez I guess you're right about that...I do not own The Outsiders, only in my dreams. **

We were EB's favorites. I suppose that's why he dragged me and my twin brother Drew away from the concrete streets of New York and into Tulsa, Oklahoma. He sent us on primarily one mission, and a boring and tedious one at that: to pick the place clean. Normally we would protest, as our skills are much more attuned than to be used on such a frivolous task. However, one drastic circumstance changed all that: This was the last paired mission assigned by our current leader. EB knew that some serious shit was about to go down, and this time…this time we wouldn't win. For the first time in a century we were outnumbered, and the Nex Clica Brothers were going down. At least, that's what our rivals thought. EB had come up with an ingenious plan: to send the entire gang to different states and scatter them around the nation. Then, once we head the code phrase "One shall depart but all will last" we will reassemble in our old hideout. It seemed simple enough.

As I walked into an old blue gas station named: "DX", my hand reflexively curled around the slight budge in my black hoodie. It was a small, black gun with a silver handle and was complete with special "shocker" bullets made by one of our own. On impact, the bullets would expand and release a poison that would make a Marine howl in pain. I knew I wouldn't need them here, but the habits that New York taught were so well ingrained in my brain I could do little to nothing to stop them.

With a small smirk planted on my face, I glanced to my left and saw Drew's hand do the same thing. His startlingly violet eyes looked up and met mine, and he nodded once. _'Time to work'_ he communicated silently, and I nodded back to show my agreement. With the grace of a horse and the silence of a mouse, I crept to the side of the run down building. My eyes scanned the wall for a few seconds before I located another door. _'Bingo.'_ I thought to myself. This was the side entrance. I took out a slightly rusty lock pick, and proceed to work on the bolt.

It turned out to be nothing more than child's play, which disappointed me a bit. I had hoped that the first sweep we did would at least pose a few challenges. A frown on my face, I slowed pushed the paint-chipped door. It creaked open, and I slid inside, welcoming the cloak of darkness that greeted me. I could deal with a simple break room.

Gently closing the door behind me, I felt my way past a wooden table and a refrigerator, a rug and a water dispenser, a television and a timer. What seemed like eons later considering my sluggish pace, my hand gripped a cool metal doorknob. Twisting carefully, I emerged into the main room, which was fairly large given the purpose of this establishment. There were many racks of assorted snacks including chips, candy bars, and sodas. In the front, there was a cashier who looked to be about seventeen years old, with blond hair and a good build. I noticed, with some amusement, that his name-tag read: Sodapop. I had to stifle a laugh, although I admit I love people who are unique and don't follow the crowd. In front of him was Drew, who caught my eye and winked.

Finally, I spotted it: the door that led to another room, which I could only assume was a work area where the cars were held. With a devious grin that could only mean trouble, I pushed that door open as well and was rewarded when I saw a vast open space filled with many treasures. Many valuable treasures at that. There was a tight-looking blue Corvette to my right, however it was missing all hubcaps and an...an entire engine. On the wall across from it, several red gas containers lit up and contrasted the beige colored paint. Other car parts were in various places around the room, but smack dab in the middle was a tuff Mustang that, no joke, is one of the nicest cars I've ever seen. Suddenly, my keen sense of sight alerted me to the presence of another teen around the same age as the cashier. He was bent over working on a car, and had not yet picked up on my presence. Holding my breath, my eyes darted around the room until they came across a pile of embellished hubcaps that must have cost a fortune. Now they're my fortune.

I crept over to the large box that held them, constantly looking at the boy who was in the same room with me. He still did not see me. Carefully, I scooped up the hubcaps, not daring to make a single sound or accidentally clank them together. I swear on my life, these expensive car parts had gold streaks…they must have made the buyer drop a couple big ones. With both hands on the box, and my feet moving silently towards the exit on the opposite side of the room., I felt as though I was a character in a book. I could not believe that I was getting away with such obvious stealing done in plain sight.

As I sneaked out the open exit in the back of the workplace, I snickered and waited until I was sure I was out of earshot to let out a sigh of relief. Another job well done. Boss would be proud, but not too much. After all, it was only a simple bait and net. I whistled the tune of a bird to let my twin know the job had been completed. While I waited, I looked around the place I was in. There were deep forest green trees sprinkled around the area, and it was horribly paved with a worn down fence surrounding part of it. Beyond the trees and fences, I could see a movie house and a wall of colorful stores beside it. Those would be fun to pick later. I shook myself out of my thoughts when I saw Drew's head poke around the corner, with a frazzled look upon his face. He broke out into a run to catch up with me, but slowed once he was at my side.

"Shit man, that dude was annoying as hell!" he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. I chuckled softly and shook my head, understanding what he meant completely.

"Damn brother, when aren't they?"

**Author's Note: Tell me if you think I should continue, and please feel free to leave a comment down below: flames, compliments or criticism. **


End file.
